Attack on Titan (HomeTown)
by Suh Frosty
Summary: Eren and the others embark on the 63rd scouting mission beyond the walls, and uncover a shocking truth.


Attack on Titan

進撃の巨人

Shingeki No Kyojin

#100 HomeTown

It was a sunny day the air was refreshing and cool. Eren was on wall rose looking out to the forest with envy. It has been 2 years after joining the scouts. Mikasa was still sleeping, Armin was talking to Hanji about her research, Jean was training with Conney in the courtyard, Sasha was in the kitchen cooking, Levi was cleaning his room, and Erwin was in his studies. It's their last day inside the protection of humanity, tomorrow they will begin the 63rd resource and scouting mission outside the walls.

Eren was thinking to himself how Annie escaped the crystal she encased herself in when Jean appeared behind him. Jean was three years older then Eren, he had pinkish blonde hair and is 6'0 foot, Eren has black hair and has a slight build, Jean has a bigger build than Eren

"Where's Sasha?" he asked.

"Probably where she always is, in the kitchen," Eren smiling to himself.

"God it's such a pretty day, it almost makes you forget about the Titans," Jean said.

"yeah," Eren replied.

The two of them were looking out at the clouds when Levi shot up with his 3D maneuver gear.

"Hey, you guys should eat some breakfast before Sasha gets to it all," he said.

With an annoyed look on his face.

"Right...let's go," Eren said.

to the two of them.

Conney was sitting at one of the tables eating a piece of bread with a side of soup. Mikasa was just entering from behind Eren.

"Good morning" said Eren,

"Good morning" said Mikasa. With a blush on her face.

"Well you're looking good this morning" said Jean.

Mikasa just rolled her eyes and followed Eren to a bench. Mikasa was wearing gray pants, and had her 3D maneuvering gear strapped to her thighs, with a salmon pink dress shirt, and a brown leather jacket with the scout regiment symbol on her right shoulder. The scouts symbol is two wings with feathers facing different directions. There are two other regiments that protect humanity, the garrison regiment, who guard the gates, the military who guard the king, and of course the scout regiment who leave the walls to gather information & survey the land. There are three 80 meter high walls that guard the rest of humanity, Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Cena.

Titans are giant humans who eat the rest of humanity, the lowest titan class is an abnormal titan, the second is a bloated titan which are titans with a massive belly, and then there is a variant they stand at about 50-60 meters tall. Four years ago the outermost wall was attacked and shiganshina fell, half the population was wiped out that day, the rest evacuated to the safety of Wall Rose. Eren is from a long bloodline called Titan shifters, humans that can turn into a titan without becoming a mindless titan and can become human once again.

Eren and Mikasa just finished eating and were about to exit when Levi stopped them

"Eren, Mikasa prepare the horses for tomorrow," he ordered

"Yes squad leader!" the two of them responded.

It is now mid-day and the air was much warmer.

Eren and Mikasa were preparing the horses.

"Do you think she will come for me again?" Eren asked.

Mikasa looked at Eren and smiled

"Eren if you're worried about tomorrow you shouldn't be, you have me and Levi."

Eren kept quiet and started grooming the horses. But Mikasa was

worried too.

'What if annie comes for Eren?' 'Will i be able to stop her?' she

thought to herself.

"Nonsense" she said

We have Levi humankind's

strongest.

The sun was rising, Eren got dressed and put on his gear, he walked out to find everyone was preparing to leave.

"Finally you're up, Eren you're in charge of the map this time," Levi said "don't lose it…"

"Captain Levi!"

Levi turned and saw Erwin standing behind him.

"Do watch over Eren today we don't need the Military Police on our ass about another church being destroyed, also we don't know if annie will come looking for him," "yes sir!" levi responded.

The regiment was waiting for the gate to open, the air feels electric Erwin was riding up front.

"We now begin the 63rd survey and research mission outside the walls!"

The crowd roared.

'Don't die Eren' Mikasa thought to herself.

"We cleared out most of the Titans blocking the way for you guys!"

And with the speed of light the horses and their riders took off.

"Our mission is to get to Eren's house from there Levi you and your team will shoot a flare signaling you made it," Erwin said.

"yes sir!" Levi responded.

Four Hours into the ride…

Erwin received a report from the left survey group, "sir, the left survey group has been wiped out by the Titans and are advancing towards the right!". Mikasa's eyes widened, 'If they don't stop the Titans by then they will advance towards the middle...Eren's in the middle!'

Levi was in the middle of trying to decide if Jean was more stupid than Conney when a black flare launched above the trees.

"A Variant!" Eren yelled.

"Eren shoot up a response flare!" Levi said, "we're going to fight!". As they were approaching the battle, a stream of blood and an arm slammed down on to the ground.

"Shit!" Levi said "so much for backup," Levi shrugged and then pulled out his blades.

"Cmon guys we don't want Erwin to be on our asses," Levi said.

"What the hell," said Jean.

Pulling out his blades.

"What is the plan?" Eren asked.

"Our plan is to stop the Titans from advancing to the middle lines," Levi explained.

"Mikasa you're with me, the rest of you take care of the two on the left!" Levi said.

"Now...Let's move!" Levi yelled.

Levi and Mikasa swung around the right side to take out the group of Titans on the right, leaving Jean and Eren to the left side.

"Great," Jean said.

"Let's go!" Eren said.

"Yeah whatever," Jean replied

The two of them shot up and swung around to the left flank of Titans with their swords ready. Eren was the first to take on one of the Titans, he swung around the left side of one of them and slashed into the Nape of its neck. The blood came gushing out but it still wasn't deep enough.

"Damn!" Eren said under his breath.

He retreated back into the safety line of the trees then swung back around to the Titan's neck.

"Ahhhhh!" Eren screamed.

As he cut into the Neck again blood came squirting into his face and the Titan fell.

"Take the one on the right i got the left one!" Levi said.

"Yes!" Mikasa replied.

The two of them split. Levi swung low and then rapped his cord around the Titans legs he then released and grappled onto the Titans shoulder and kicked off with one foot did a 360 spin and cut into the neck. He dropped to the ground.

"Crap i got blood on me, Levi said.

He then kicked the Titans corpse.

"Thanks you ass," Levi rolled his eyes.

Mikasa swung around to the left side and kicked off the Titans hip bone and released her grapples. She then dropped down and cut into the Nape blood came shooting out and splattered to the ground as the Titan fell. She then went back towards Levi, when she went down Eren was laying on the ground and Jean was laying up against a tree. Levi rolled his eyes in disgust as they all took a minute to rest.

"Man i am beat," Jean said.

"Yeah me too," Eren said while yawning.

"Mikasa looked pretty bad ass," Jean said.

"Shut up," Eren replied.

"Man i wish i could be the lucky man to marry her," Jean said.

"Shut up," Eren replied.

"Chill out," Jean said "I was only kidding"

Eren Grumbled as they rode on towards shiganshina.

As they approached the fallen city the sun was about to set. What use to be a city filled with laughter and joy was now a barren wasteland of despair and sorrow.

"Man this place is creepy," Jean said.

"Yeah it's so quiet," Eren replied.

Eren took out a green flare from his pouch on the horse's saddle then loaded the gun and shot it up into the air. As soon as he did he saw 9 more green ones signaling they got the message. About 2 Meters out.

Eren sat down and sighed.

"Today was eventful," Jean said.

"You could say that," Eren said.

It was dark by the time the whole regiment got to the meeting point.

"One soldier will stand watch as the rest of us will sleep, you will switch out everyone 2 hours!" Erwin ordered.

"Eren you're up first," Erwin said

"Yeah Yeah, as if this day couldn't have gotten any fucking better," Eren replied.

Levi was sitting by the fire.

"Hey Levi?"

He looked up to see Hanji standing over him

"What is it?" he said obviously annoyed

"Help me catch a Titan!" Hanji Begged.

"Do it by yourself you are the one who got this whole research division of the scouts," Levi replied

"Please?" Hanji said.

"Fuck off Zoe," Levi said.

"Well fine then no need to be rude," Hanji said with exasperation.

Every one soon went to bed leaving Eren alone with the companionship of the dark.

"Ok, just one more hour till i switch out with someone else," Eren said to himself.

Just then he heard fast paced footsteps running down the steps above him.

"Huh?" Eren said.

As soon as he turned around he saw only his shadow lit up by the fire light.

"Phew," Eren breathing in relief.

But just as he turned back around to his post a figure in the darkness started walking towards him. It revealed itself and standing there before Eren it was...Annie!

"Annie!" Eren said.

"It took me quite a long time to find you" she said with a smirk.

Just then Eren felt a pain on the back of his scalp. He could feel blood trickling down to his neck. He realized he's been knocked out.

Eren awoke in a dark room his head beating in pain.

'Where the hell am i?' he wondered.

"Welcome Eren to hometown," a familiar voice said.

"Hometown?" Eren replied.

"You see the reason we brought you here was to ask for your help" Annie said

"What is this place?" Eren asked

"It is a facility outside of the walls and it is run by your brother," Annie said.

"I don't have a brother," Eren said.

"Your father was married before you came along and they had a child together they named him Zack...Zack Jaeger!" Annie said.

Eren's eyes widened.

"Eren! Cmon mom and dad want the fire would back by sun down," Mikasa yelled running towards him.

Eren opened his eyes and saw the sunny sky and the wall.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled.

She then paused and saw a tear running down his cheek

"Were you crying?" she asked.

"Shut up no i wasn't!" Eren yelled at her.

These were simpler times. Where many people forgot about the kids were happy and families could be together.

"Hey get up we gotta go!" Annie said shaking Eren.

"wha...What happened?" Eren asked.

"You passed out from the pain, but we have to get you back before someone notices you were gone," Annie said.

"We have big plans for you Eren," Annie said as they walked out together.

Eren awoke to the sun shining bright.

"Hey, Hey you guys have any potatoes? I ran all out making dinner" Sasha whined.

"No!" Eren and Jean said.

"Yes you do I can smell them on you!" Sasha said while sniffing

"What the…?" They both said.

"HEY what are you three dumbasses doing?!" Levi asked.

"Uh...Nothing Ahehe!" Sasha said nervously.

She then ran away jumping in people's tents and running out with her arms full of potatoes while screaming.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked in terror.

"The potato girl is taking over!" Everyone screamed.

It was now mid-day and everyone finished getting packed up.

"Let's go!" Erwin commanded.

Four hours into the ride…

"I'm sooo bored!" Sasha whined.

"Would you shut up already!" Jean yelled.

"Oh i'm so sorry horse head!" Sasha said

"Screw you!" Jean said.

Just then a black flare shot up to the north.

"Why not?" Jean said.

"It wouldn't be a mission without things going wrong!" he said.

"It's so messy," Levi said while shooting up a flare.

As they approached a soldier's half eaten corpse flew at them.

"Shit!" Levi said as they dodged.

"What the hell!?" Eren said.

Levi didn't see it at first but then he saw it...a giant beast standing above the tree line.

"Oh Boy," Sasha said.

"RUN!" Jean yelled.

"AHHHHHHH" Sasha screamed as she was multi-tasking between screaming and eating a potato.

Eren and Levi were right behind them and then a giant foot slammed down and they flew off their horses.

Eren felt an impact and opened his eyes

"Stop!" Eren saw the Titans stop

The beast Titan was commanding them. He then slowly looked down at Eren who was in his hand.

"Hello Brother," The Beast Titan smiled.

To Be Continued…


End file.
